Blood in the Moonlight
by Lucicelo
Summary: Through all this time, Atsushi learned to keep Sakamoto's big secret from the world. Serial Killer!AU.


_Sort of a nod to Kamicchis and MADVS's serial killer AU. It's mainly focused on Atsushi helping to cover Sakamoto's crimes. It has little to do with their spin on the concept but I wanted to give credit where it's due._

 _This took longer than expected but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless._

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Atsushi tossed the last remnant of clothing into the tub of acid. Checking around the area, he found the plastic tarp with areas of blood. Rolling it up, he added it into the acid. His face remained impassive, thoughts running miles a minute, the last hour seemed to pass quick for him. Nothing new. His actions almost turned mechanical. He did this once or twice a month. Once they entered adulthood, his lover's streak lessened down to a minimum. Their jobs grabbed a good chunk of their days. It depended on his Sakamoto's temperament or some idiotic soul attempting to bypass an invisible line. The latter happened in frequent fashion at Sakamoto's office job.

Stepping back, he wiped the sweat from his brow. In the other room, he heard the sounds of Sakamoto cleaning in a frenzy. Lemon cleaner and bleach attacked his senses. He covered his face with his sleeve and waited the feeling to pass. Sakamoto deep cleaned everything with such precision that he required no help. Anything he ever did came out perfect. He desired help in disposing of the evidence, to give him enough time for covering his tracks.

His own involvement developed from a strike of misplaced time. Sakamoto texted him the wrong hour and he arrived at his home during the final moments. Blind in his love for him, he volunteered to conceal his crimes. It took convincing but Sakamoto agreed. After some time, he grew accustomed to disposing the bodies. It didn't stop the gnawing guilt whenever he heard the news stories on TV or radio. During those times, Sakamoto enveloped him into a deep embrace, kissing the soul out of him. Distracting him from the real world.

Taking off his gloves, he added them into the liquid. Careful of the backlash, he stepped back, watching the bubbles dissipating the remnants of Sakamoto's secret. He did one last inspection and found nothing else on the floor. Patting around his bandanna, he found that none of his hair came loose. Every strand stayed in their proper place. Less of a chance for hair to fall out.

The bang of a bucket hitting the floor broke him from his thoughts. Sakamoto _finished._ He heard Sakamoto leaving out of the room. His shoes squeaked through each step he took. He came closer and closer to him. Sakamoto wiped his gloved hands with a damp handkerchief. Taking meticulous time in cleaning off the remaining blood on his hands.

Cutting through the usual sounds of the night, Sakamoto addressed him, fondness in his tone. "Atsushi-san."

Atsushi glanced over his shoulder, he asked him through force of habit. "You're done cleaning for the night? Didn't miss a thing?"

Sakamoto declared. "Yes. _All done_. I inspected the area before I left the room."

"Good." Atsushi covered his mouth when he yawned. "Shit. I'm sleepier than I thought."

"My apologies. I took a tad too long in cleaning the area. You're almost falling asleep on your feet." Sakamoto informed him, he shoved his handkerchief inside of his pants pocket. He cleaned his handkerchiefs for reuse. "We are finished for the night. No surprise _visitors_ are coming back here."

Atsushi let out a sigh of relief. "I need to get back to bed."

Sakamoto walked up behind him, inches separated them. Atsushi braced himself as he was encased in a loose hug. Sakamoto's perfect face pressed against his cheek. Those nimble fingers caressed down his cheek. The coldness of the gloves brought his skin to goose-pimple. He let out a gasp. A kiss pressed onto the corner of his mouth. So gentle. Tender. He almost forgot where they stood.

Atsushi turned around, he gulped at the splatter of blood on Sakamoto's cheek. This one angered Sakamoto more than he expected. Sakamoto despised having blood anywhere on his body. "Nothing is left behind to track back to us. The idiot had no phone on him. It's odd. No one in this time and age goes around without a cellphone."

"It means less work for you. Men don't carry much in their pockets. Women on the other hand, we have to throw in everything damning into their purses. More troublesome." Sakamoto lifted Atsushi's hand to his lips and laid a kiss on his knuckles. "Thank you for helping me again, my dear. I can always count on you."

Atsushi's heart sped up, Sakamoto placed another kiss on his open palm. Sakamoto still retained his charm despite these circumstances. "You don't have to thank me." The blood across Sakamoto's face didn't diminish his smile.

"I felt you shiver earlier when I held you. Are you cold?" Sakamoto inquired, concern laced his tone. "I shall make you a cup of loose leaf tea when we return home. Your mother left us a nice tea tin from her trip to Kyoto. It needs a spot of cream if I remember correctly. Although, it might depend on the temperature needed in the instructions." He kissed Atsushi's lips, sighing in utter delight. "You did such an amazing job tonight."

Atsushi nodded his head, he used his sleeve to wipe Sakamoto's cheek of the blood. He commented without thinking. "You were angry this time. He made you this angry. I'm just surprised that you got this much blood on you. Are you feeling alright?"

"No more anger, I assure you. He's not worth your thoughts or recognition. He simply crossed my path on the wrong day." Sakamoto leaned into Atsushi's palm, he stared right into his eyes. "Go right on home. I'll dispose of the remainder of the evidence. You risked yourself enough through helping me tonight. Go on. Wash the blood off these hands."

Atsushi cupped Sakamoto's cheek, he insisted. No word left for argument. He knew Sakamoto complied with his request without question. "Call me when you're done. You know how much I worry about your ass."

Sakamoto reached behind Atsushi and retied the bandanna covering his hair. He fiddled with the visible strands peeking from behind. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." He kissed him before backtracking, giving Atsushi the room to go on his way to the door. "I'm more worried about your journey back home. There are demons walking under the moonlight."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like people are going to pick fights with me out of nowhere. We're not in high school anymore." Atsushi went to the door, his hand curled around the handle. "Just...don't get distracted. You haven't slept beside me in weeks." He hightailed out of there after he processed his words.

Sakamoto's lips quirked into a smile, he rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow. "He doesn't bat an eye in helping me but runs after telling me such a thing. My goodness. What am I going to do with him?" He turned his attention to the acid. "Might as well dispose of this in a timely fashion. Atsushi-san is waiting for me."

The end.


End file.
